Disney Pranks TMNT Style
by Kamechan98
Summary: Mikey wants to prank his family! And he has some new inspiration for his pranks, coming from a certain Animation Studio!


Disney Pranks

 **A/N: Okay, so I was watching a video with a guy named Thomas Sanders, who you can find on YouTube, who did Disney inspired pranks on his friends, so I thought that I could do something similar with Mikey and his brothers and friends.**

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

I scrolled through the videos on my Tphone until I found what I was looking for. I pressed on the small picture on the screen and as the video started to play, a familiar voice reached my ears.

" _Disney Pranks, with friends!_ " I laughed out loud as I saw the guy, named Thomas as he pulled pranks on his friends, like dropping ice cubes down a girl's back while saying The cold never bothered me anyway like Elsa from Frozen and laughed as the girl shrieked and laughed at the cold ice, or singing Colors of the Wind and then blowing into a guy's ear with a hairdryer and pouring a spoon full of sugar in a guy's food while singing the song A spoon full of Sugar from Mary Poppins.

This guy was great at pranking people, and I felt inspired by his theme of jokes. He took certain lines, songs and elements from Disney movies and then made them into pranks. Maybe I could so the same? But what to do, more exactly? I hummed to myself, took out my phone again and went out on the internet. Time to do some research.

* * *

 _Target 1: Leonardo_

I sneaked into the dojo, where Leo was sitting beside Master Splinter, meditating together. I placed my hand over my mouth so they would hear my laugh, gripped the bucket with water and then started to tiptoe closer to Leo, while biting my lips so I wouldn't start laughing and give myself away. The bucket wasn't even half full, there was very little water in it, maybe half a gallon, but still. Leo would be really mad at me if it was a full bucket.

Master Splinter look up at me, and I quickly placed my finger over my mouth and then pointed to Leo, who still hadn't noticed me. Master Splinter was really tolerant towards my pranks as long as I didn't prank him, and this time he seemed to like where this was going. He nodded, smirked and then closed his eyes again.

I managed to sneak up behind Leo without him noticing me, placed one hand under the bucket and gripped the top of the bucket with the other hand, held the bucket a few feet over Leo head,... and then I striked! I poured a water over Leo's head, while starting to sing as loudly as possible for better effect!

" _Under the sea, Under the sea!_ " Leo squawked in surprise as I started to sing, and then yelped as the water hit him and I guess he also got some in his mouth, because he started to splutter and spat out water. Water dripped from his face, shoulders, and entire body, as he looked up at me with surprised eyes. I had stopped singing now, because it's hard to sing when you're laughing at the same time. At first I thought Leo was gonna get up from the floor and chase me across the lair, but instead he started to laugh at me, shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Mikey, you idiot! I hate you!" But I wasn't scared, he was laughing between his words, so it was clear I had succeeded with the prank. I handed him the towel I had brought with me, and he gratefully started to dry himself. Master Splinter was also laughing, looking up at me from where he sat on the floor.

"I can see you are in a pranking mood today, my son." He smiled, and I smiled back widely and gave him a thumbs up.

"You bet Sensei! And now, it's time to pick out a new target! See ya later Leo!" Leo shook his head at me with a smile and then threw the towel after me, before returning to his meditation.

* * *

 _Target 2: Casey Jones_

Casey was in the kitchen, getting a drink of water, and I had found the perfect prank for him almost immediately. Casey was still scared of rats, even after getting to know Master Splinter better and battling the Rat King, so this prank was inspired by the movie Ratatouille. I had grabbed a rubber rat, tied a fishing line around the nose of the rat, ready to pull on the line so it would look like it was moving across the counter.

I was sitting at the table, eating some pizza and tried to look normal. Then I looked up at Casey, who was about to get himself a glass of water, smirked and gripped the string even tighter.

"Hey, Casey!" Casey looked up at me. "Anyone can cook!" I pulled on the string, making the rat appear from behind the microwave, a few inches away from Casey's hand which he had placed on the counter. When he saw the rat, he shrieked loudly and very unmanly, ran to the other end of the kitchen and placed on hand on his chest, trying calm his breathing.

"Mikey, dude!" He complained at me, but he also started to laugh when he calmed down a little. I laughed along with him, walked up the rat and grabbed it.

"Don't worry dude, it's not gonna bite! Now, I have to go and prank Donnie before April gets here!" I ran out of the kitchen, with a new plan forming in my head already.

* * *

 _Target 3: Donatello_

I knew that Donnie had been busy the past few days, working on a cure for Karai, but right now he was working at his computer, trying to do some sciency-stuff, so I wouldn't have to worry about an explosion. This time, I had gone for something a bit more basic. Nothing that fancy or complicated. Just go up to him and bang on a pot with a spoon Tarzan style, to make him jump out of his shell.

Donnie was so focused on his work that he, just like Leo, didn't notice me at all when I sneaked up to him. He was typing on the keyboard, staring at the screen, seemingly lost in another world. I smirked evilly at him, raised the pot and the spoon and started to bang like crazy!

" _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap!_ " Donnie yelped, jumped about ten feet into the air and then placed both hands over his face, breathing heavily. His shoulders rose and fell with each breath and it took a while before he removed his hands from his face. He tried to look angry, but I saw he was fighting back a smile.

"Mikey! What the heck was that for?" I laughed at him, placed my pot and spoon on Donnie's desk, placed my hand on his shoulder and patted him.

"Well bro, I thought that today was a good day for a few pranks!" Donnie snorted lightly and shook his head at me with a smile. He shoved my away from him and turned back to the computer.

"Yeah? Well good for you, now stop goofing around in here and find somebody else to prank." He said it with a smile, so I just shrugged, picked up the pot and spoon and skipped out of the lab.

"Yeah, I will dude! I still have Raph and April to prank!"

* * *

 _Target 4: April O'Neil_

I had picked out a bottle of spray string, and I was ready to pounce just as soon as April walked into the lair. She was going to study with Donnie, like she did every Thursday at this time, and I heard her coming through the turnstiles and into the lair. She was walking towards the lab, and I was hiding behind the stairs that led up to the lab door. Just as she came up to the door, I jumped out from behind the stairs and sprayed April, all over her body.

" _I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or make me frown!_ " April shrieked in laughter and protest as she was covered in yellow string, and tried to get down on the floor as if that was gong to protect her.

"Aah! Mikey stop, please!" She laughed and placed her arms over her face, trying to get away. I laughed along with her and stopped spraying her. She got up from the floor, laughing and small tears ran down her cheeks. She smacked me on the arm and tried to stop laughing and look angry at me.

"Mikey, why did you do that?" I shrugged, smiling at her and put the spray bottle down in my belt.

"I feel like pranking you guys today, did you like it?" April tried to look angry, but couldn't fight it and nodded at me with a smile. Donnie peaked out of the lab and looked at me.

"What are you doing out here?" Before I could answer, Donnie saw April and looked confused to say the least. He pulled away some spray string from her shoulder with a small smile.

"I can see he got you too, huh?" She nodded and they both walked into the lab. And I returned to my room to plan the last prank for today. Raph's prank!

* * *

 _Target 5: Raphael_

Raph was reading a comic in the living room, leaning back against the back of the couch and was half-sitting, half-lying on the cold cement. I knew this a dangerous task, Raph could turn into a dangerous beast whenever I pranked him, and would most likely chase me around the lair until he caught me and then would beat the living daylights out of me. But I couldn't back out now, I had already pranked Leo, Casey, Donnie and April. I had to prank Raph too!

I had one of my old comics, wrapped into a roll and walked up to Raph from behind him. He was glued to his comic and didn't see or hear me coming. I raised my arm, prepared to strike and then smacked Raph across the back of his head with the comic! Raph flew up from his position on the couch, placed his hand on his head and turned to me with angry eyes.

"OW! Jeez! Mikey what was that for!" I smirked and got ready to run from Raph the minute I gave him the explanation with the best african accent I could pull of.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past!" I laughed and then started to run, with a growling Raph just behind me. Leo, April, Casey and Donnie came out into the living room and watched as I tried to run away from Raph. Casey turned to the others and smirked slightly.

"I suppose he got you guys too, right?" Donnie, Leo and April nodded and answered simultaneously.

"Yep."

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Hope you thought it was funny it, I might do more and maybe not! I was just bored and inspired by a guy on the internet!**

 **Hope you liked it and please review, favorite and follow! G'night everybody!**


End file.
